From the Journal of Victoria Morgan
by BashfulC
Summary: Vapor: Beauty, strength, wisdom and a razor sharp wit in one lethal package. SSOC
1. Ch 1

Story: From the Journal of Victoria Morgan  
  
Chapter 1: November 22, 2003  
  
Author: BashfulC  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing and no one but Vapor. Don't sue!  
  
~~*~~  
  
**November 22, 2003**  
  
*Night*  
  
Right now I, the well-mannered, aristocratic, and well brought up seventeen year old girl who is to inherit her fathers vast fortunes, is right outside a strip joint in Manhattan.  
  
If my parents knew where I was, they'd have a heart attack.  
  
Of course, if my parents knew *what* I was, they'd have a heart attack so I'm not really worried. It's a lose-lose type of situation.  
  
I didn't mean to end up here. At a strip joint I mean. It just.happened. Like going for a walk and finding yourself outside a place you've been subconsciously thinking about. If that makes any sense.  
  
I walk by this place everyday. Keyword here being *day*. I've never been here at night. Now that I am, I wish I'd never come.  
  
People I vaguely recognize are swarming inside. I caught a glimpse of my former fifth grade teacher a minute ago. I never knew how many of the *normal* looking people were like me. Freaks of nature. God's little joke on us mere mortals. Like the belly-button question.  
  
My mother still yells at me and calls me an unbeliever if I make even a small comment about belly buttons.  
  
Anyway, back to what I was doing outside a strip joint for mutants.  
  
Yes, I said mutants. That's what I am. A mutant. I can change into vapor. At times, it's really nice. I can simply change and then leave the house. Mind you, it's usually through the floor and out the front door, but still. Most teens my age would die for the power to sneak out of the house without their parents knowing.  
  
Bad part is, first time I tried it, my neighbor was convinced I was a ghost and called the cops.  
  
My parents were not amused.  
  
That was two weeks ago.  
  
Now, I'm at a strip joint, about to hear Magneto talk to us and try to recruit us for what he believes is the coming war.  
  
I've heard him give lectures seventeen times in the last week alone so I know what he'll say. I don't know why I keep coming back.  
  
Maybe it's because, in a small part of my mind, I agree with him.  
  
War's coming.  
  
What side am I on?  
  
What side should I be on?  
  
That's the question on everyone's mind.  
  
*Later*  
  
Well, tonight was interesting. Instead of just Magneto, some dude with extremely wild looking hair spoke.  
  
The two seemed to know each other if Magneto throwing Wild Guy into the wall is any indication.  
  
His name was Wolverine. Apparently, he has several reasons' he could agree with what Magneto preaches. He didn't say what they were but simply muttered something along the lines of 'damn Uncle Sam.'  
  
He disagrees with Magneto though. He told us, point blank, that though sharing Earth has never been humanities defining attribute, we can do it. Without violence.  
  
I don't know why, but I agreed with him. About the whole sharing- not-a-thing-we-can-agree-on thing. Still not too sure about nonviolent actions, though.  
  
Another interesting piece of news is that Magneto spoke to me directly tonight. Apparently he noticed I had heard his speech seventeen times.  
  
He offered me a place in his Brotherhood of Mutants.  
  
I, in turn, asked why it couldn't be called the Sisterhood of Mutants. He chuckled. Not the answer I was looking for.  
  
I told him I'd think about it. 


	2. Ch 2

Story: From the Journal of Victoria Morgan  
  
Chapter 2: November 23, 2003  
  
Author: BashfulC  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing and no one but Vapor (Victoria Morgan). Don't sue!  
  
~~*~~  
  
**November 23, 2003**  
  
*Morning *  
  
It's official. My parents are freaking out. I don't know how the dude in the red glasses found out about my abnormality, but he did.  
  
And he told my parents.  
  
Real smart, that was.  
  
*Noon*  
  
I'm packing.  
  
Apparently, the guy with the freaky red sunglasses is a teacher ambassador for a boarding school for freaks.  
  
They want me to attend said boarding school.  
  
My parents, to my shock and horror, agreed to let me go. Okay, wasn't really shocked, I'd been expecting to be kicked out the moment I was "discovered'. Horror was definitely there though.  
  
Now, I has one day to pack my stuff seeing as the school is in Manchester. Not really happy about that.  
  
Especially since most of my stuff is of the tacked-to-the-walls- and-my-mom-will-kill-me-if-I-ruin-said-walls variety.  
  
Oh well. I'm fairly certain I'll never be welcomed in this apartment again, might as well leave something to remember their only daughter by.  
  
**November 24, 2003**  
  
*Morning*  
  
It was Wolverine, the guy from the lecture last night. He showed up around six in the morning to help me with my boxes and luggage.  
  
For such a short man, he is sure is strong.  
  
*Noon*  
  
Gotta say, it doesn't take a lot to annoy the hell out of Sunglasses. At first, while in the extremely well equipped minivan, I asked about the school. Sunglasses, who I've discovered is really Scott Summers, told me about it. He seemed to think I should be excited and grateful for the opportunity.  
  
Surprise, surprise. I'm not.  
  
After about ten minutes he seemed to realize I wasn't paying the least bit of attention. When he did, he snapped his mouth shut with an audible click. Then, to be nice, not to mention annoying, I asked what there mutations were. Summers relaxed a bit and explained.  
  
I looked like I wasn't paying the least bit of attention but I was. I remember exactly what he said. Psychotic sunrays from his eyes, check. Healing, super senses, and wicked looking claws, check.  
  
Summers kneading the steering wheel when I yawned, double check.  
  
Too wound up that one. Wolverine, on the other hand, was greatly amused and chuckled.  
  
That was how it went, I'd ask him questions, pretend I wasn't listening and when he'd shut the hell up, I'd ask another one. Finally, he stopped responding to my questions and started arguing with Wolverine instead.  
  
First piece of intelligence he's shown thus far.  
  
*After Noon*  
  
Ya know, not a lot of stuff shocks me anymore.  
  
However, a giant, ape-like blue mutant wearing itty-bitty reading glasses nearly made me lose my cool.  
  
Nearly. The books were a welcome distraction.  
  
Of course, the reason I need the books wasn't a very nice distraction. Apparently, I have three papers due in two weeks. The first is on any part of history I like.  
  
I'm seriously considering writing a paper that compares the holocaust and current events simply to see their reactions.  
  
My other essays are easier. One is for English, the other for Advanced Biology. I have ideas for them but of course I doubt they'd approve.  
  
That makes em perfect in my mind.  
  
*Night*  
  
I have a room to myself. Well, technically, that's not true. I have two rooms to myself with Wolverine in the room next to mine. I'm fairly certain it's because, besides the Professor, only he would be able to detect me sneaking out.  
  
There go my plans of running off to Australia and teaching dolphins how to do water tricks. 


	3. Ch 3

Story: From the Journal of Victoria Morgan  
  
Chapter 3: November 25, 2003  
  
Author: BashfulC  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing and no one but Vapor (Victoria Morgan). Inner Strength is owned my Hilary Duff.  
  
~~*~~  
  
**November 25, 2003**  
  
*3rd hour*  
  
Okay, I never thought I'd ever say this, but physical education is actually fun. Of course, I didn't know I had PE until this morning when I finally checked out my schedule.  
  
This is my daily torture regime:  
  
7 - 9) Physical Defense with Wolverine  
  
9:20 - 10:15) English 12 with Summers  
  
10:20 - 11:15) World History with Monroe  
  
11:15 - 11:55) Lunch  
  
12:00 - 12:55) Student Aid with Summers  
  
1:00 - 1:55) Advanced Biology with Xavier  
  
2:00 - 2:55) Algebra 2 with Xavier  
  
3:00 - 3:55) Creative Poetry with Summers  
  
My liking PE probably has to do with the fact I get to beat people up. The only bad side is that PE is taught by Wolverine and I have to use my powers. No choice. It sucks.  
  
Right now, though, I'm in History. Miss Monroe is actually a fairly decent teacher. She makes us asks questions and she answers our questions as honestly as she can.  
  
Summers on the other hand is different.  
  
I have him three times a day. Usually, I'd take choir and band, as well as art, but they don't have those classes here. I'm taking a creative poetry class and am a student aid for Summers. I swear the Professor did this on purpose.  
  
Also, every Monday, Tuesday, and Friday, I have to meet with Xavier to work on controlling my gift which is a complete waste of times seeing as I pretty much have it under control. I'm paired with another seventeen year old for this "Control Class."  
  
Her name's Rogue and I still have no clue what her mutation is. Every time I ask someone, they recoil, grimace, change the subject, or tell me to ask one of the adults.  
  
I'll ask Summers after lunch.  
  
*4th Hour*  
  
Well, I asked Summers about Rogue. He gave me this really guarded look.  
  
I think he was remembering the car trip.  
  
But he answered. And I actually paid attention.  
  
Kind of hard not to when he mentioned offhandedly that she sucks the powers, personality, and life force out of people by having skin to skin contact. My comment?  
  
"Well that explains the gloves." He tried desperately not to smile but I saw it. And you know what? I actually grinned back.  
  
Maybe being his Student Aid won't be as bad as I originally thought.  
  
*Still in 4th Hour*  
  
I spoke to soon. Right after I jotted down the last comment he sent me to the teachers lounge to make copies.  
  
I had no clue how to work the machine and ended up accidentally making 25 copies of blank pages.  
  
Summers finally found me ten minutes later trying desperately to stop the machine from spewing papers. The room looked like a mini-tornado hit it.  
  
That man is very lucky he didn't laugh or I would've hit him.  
  
*7th Hour*  
  
Biology and Math were okay, definitely starting to like that old Grandfather.  
  
I'm in Creative Poetry with three other girls. No boys in this class but to be honest, I'm glad.  
  
Rogue, Jubilation Lee, and Kitty Pryde are my classmates. Rogue read one of her poems out loud. I was impressed.  
  
Takes a lot to make me impressed.  
  
Right now I'm supposed to be to reading The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe but I already have so I'm writing in my journal instead. Summers said it'd be okay. He also said I need a poem done by tomorrow.  
  
Gotta find your inner strength  
  
If you can't then just throw life away  
  
Gotta learn to rely on you  
  
Beauty, strength, and wisdom, too  
  
You're beautiful inside and out  
  
Lead a great life without a doubt  
  
Don't need a man to make things fair  
  
'Cuz more than likely he won't be there  
  
Listen girl, gotta know it's true  
  
In the end all you've got is you.  
  
*Still in 7th Hour*  
  
I really shouldn't have been muttering my poem under my breath. Summers heard me and asked what I was muttering. I told him I was going over a poem I had just written. He didn't believe I had written a poem and asked that I read it out loud. I did.  
  
I think I shocked the hell out of Summers. Not my fault my old teachers use to say I had a wonderful mind for poetry.  
  
He wants another poem by tomorrow. Oh joy. Maybe I can get away with I wasn't inspired?  
  
Somehow, I doubt that would work.  
  
*Night*  
  
I just finished my math and science homework including my biology paper. Gonna take a mini break before I start on my English and History papers.  
  
After classes were over, I spent the rest of the day in the computer lab researching Tobi, a medicine for Cystic Fibrosis patients. That is, until Xavier called me to his office so he could check my powers. He's making a daily plan chart for me. I didn't mention an idea I'd had, but I think he might have known what I was thinking. He is telepathic after all.  
  
My idea is this; my mutation is vapor. I can turn into vapor and then re-solidify. But, what if I didn't fully solidify? What if I stayed suspended between vapor and flesh? People can touch me during this if they don't press too hard and I'm wondering if Rogue would be able to. I mean, she can't suck my powers if her hand would go right through me, could she?  
  
I'll ask Xavier tomorrow. Right now, I got an English paper I'm gonna write. 


	4. Ch 4

Story: From the Journal of Victoria Morgan 

Chapter 4: November 26-27, 2003

Author: BashfulC

Disclaimer: Own nothing and no one but Vapor (Victoria Morgan).

**November 26, 2003**

_6th Hour_

Well, I asked Xavier about my idea earlier this morning. I think I shocked him a bit. Anyway, he'll be thinking about it and we'll test it out tonight.

My classes are going pretty good. I finished another paper for History and another for English. I can't wait to see Summers response to it.

Wolverine seems to have taken a shine to me; at least, that's what Rogue said. She also mentioned it's probably because I like annoying Summers. Apparently, those two have a past. And in no way, shape, or form did that sound perverted.

As for Rogue, she's wicked cool. She and I talked during lunch today. She has a lot of views and she gave me the watered down version of her life. I repaid the courtesy. I think it sucks she can't touch and told her so. She just shrugged it off but something in her eyes dimmed.

She and I are a lot alike. Cursed with a mutation that sucks like a vampire.

_Library_

Something weird happened during Creative Poetry. We were having this great discussion about American poets and when I mentioned Emily Dickenson, Summers got real quiet and changed the subject. I barely caught it but it was there.

What's so wrong about Emily Dickenson?

_Game Room_

Open mouth insert foot. Rogue told me why he changed the subject. Apparently, the old science teacher, Dr. Jean Grey, was Summers fiancée. She adored Emily Dickenson.

She died a year ago.

Can I be any more hurtful?

_Bedroom_

Apparently, I can. I asked Summers if he was okay after dinner and he told me he didn't need my pity. Then he stalked off.

Now I have my meeting with Rogue and Professor Xavier in ten minutes. I can't wait to see what they say about my serious lack of judgment.

_Bedroom_

Okay, I'm so totally drained. I didn't realize holding my semi- vapor state would take so much out of me, but it did.

But it worked. She was able to touch me. Now the Professor is trying to find a away to harness my mutation for her benefit. If it doesn't work, I already have another idea in mind.

I just hope my mother remembers to send me my monthly allowance she promised me.

_Bedroom Still_

It appears that word gets by quickly around here. By nine o'clock I had three different people in my room congratulating me for helping Rogue. I finally shoved em forcibly from my room and locked the door. Wolverine then pocked his head in from his connecting door and gruffly praised me.

By "gruffly praised me", I men he stuck his head in, said "Congrats" then closed the door. I'll never get that man.

_**November 29, 2003**_

_Morning_

I'm about ready to throw my book at that Caucasian dude. He won't stop bothering me and flirting with me. I glared at him and then when he persisted, I turned myself and the book to vapor and slipped threw the floor and into the kitchen. Right before I disappeared, I heard Ms. Monroe speak and I couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm getting the distinct impression that she doesn't like you Gambit."

_Later in the Morning_

I got called into Summers classroom about ten minutes ago. He read my paper. Across the top he wrote, "I'm Not Amused" in red ink. I argued that that's what I thought and he never gave me instructions, he just said to write about the woman in Michelangelo's sculpture.

How was I to know writing about how she was a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle of the female variety wasn't what he wanted?

In the end, he set his jaw and asked me to re-do it. I refused and left the room.

_Afternoon_

Mail came. I got a package from my mother. In it were a letter, a small box, and a Trust Fund card. The letter explained a lot.

I've received my trust fund and when I turn eighteen in six months I'll get half of my inheritance. I'll receive the other half when they die. But between the lines I could see the message:

"Don't contact us again."

Instead of having to write a check every month and be reminded of what a failure their daughter was, they sent me all the money I'll need till I turn sixty.

See what loving parents I have?

_After Dinner_

Rogue noticed my mood and asked me if I was alright. Of course, she asked me this right after I got into a shouting match with Scooter (Wolverine's nickname for Summers).

I handed her the letter. From the horrified and pitiful look on her face, I knew she too had read between the lines. She didn't say a word but just hugged me.

I knew there was a reason I liked that girl.


End file.
